world_of_horrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostface/Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker
Biography 'Growing Jealousy' After the events of Scream. Jill grew tired of constantly hearing about Sidney and how she stopped the Woodsboro killing spree. Eventually, Jill decided to finally get rid of Sidney and take her place as a hero. At some point she met Charlie and convinced him to help her out in her plan. She would then act out her plan in Scream 4. 'Scream 4' The Main killer of Scream 4 is revealed to be Woodsboro High School student Jill Roberts,she is Sidney's cousin. She was helped by Cinema Club President, Charlie Walker. Together, they played the role of Ghostface, fooling everyone around them to think it was anyone but them. Jill's motives were to earn fame and fortune by being the sole survivor of the Ghostface killing spree, obviously effected by growing up in the shadow of her famous cousin. Charlie's motives were to recreate the Stab movies and to win the heart of Jill. Later, Jill betrays Charlie by stabbing him in the heart and the stomach so she could be the sole survivor and make it appear that he was the second killer and accomplice for Trevor Sheldon, whom she framed as being the main Ghostface. Jill then stabs Sidney. Believing her to be dead, she further pursues her goals by self inflicting pain to make it appear as if she was attacked by Ghostface, but lived and defeated him. Just as she imagines, she gets her 15 minutes of fame, but it is soon shattered once she finds out Sidney is still alive. She goes to kill Sidney but with help from Dewey, Gale, and Deputy Judy Hicks, Sidney electrocutes and shoots Jill. Identities and Motives *'Jill Roberts': Jill grew up in the shadow of her famous cousin Sidney Prescott. She became jealous of Sidney's attention, and sought to take it for herself. Not wanting to work hard or get a job, Jill planned a murder spree in Woodsboro to achieve this. She partnered with her friend, Charlie Walker, who was in love with her. Jill betrayed Charlie, stabbing him to death, and set-up her ex-boyfriend, Trevor Sheldon, to look like the second Ghostface killer. She then horribly injured herself to maximize sympathy for her as the new hero. However, Dewey and Gale, find out that Jill was the real killer and not Trevor. They go to Sidney's room and find Jill trying to kill her but they got there in time to pull her off. In the final showdown Gale is able to distract the psychotic teenager giving Sidney enough time to recover from Jill's attack and be able to electrocute her. Jill recovers and picks up a shard of glass planning to stab Sidney with it but she is shot by in the chest by Sidney who knows the killer always comes back for one last scare. *'Charlie Walker': A film fanatic, he aspired to win the heart of Jill Roberts and saw them as a remake version of Randy Meeks and Sidney Prescott. Jill strung him along, and together they planned a new murder spree in Woodsboro. This would work to continue the stagnant Stab series, as well as propel Charlie and Jill into the limelight for surviving Ghostface's attacks. In the end, Jill betrayed him and stabbed him to death, stating that it would work best for her if she was the sole survivor. Category:Deceased